What have you done
by x.LiquidSkin.x
Summary: Songfic na písníčku What have you done od Within Temptation. Je o Dracovi jak jinak :o , tady ale není nijak příjemný, řekněme, že ho válka jaksi poznamenala...


Klub se utápěl ve směsi pestrobarevných světel a zněla zde podmanivě temná hudba. Předehra dalšího vystoupení. U barového pultu seděla osamělá asi 20-ti letá dívka. Pila krvavě rudé víno z popraskané sklenice, kam občas dopadla jedna z mnoha slz, jež jí stékaly po tvářích. Už zase, už jí zase zbil, zase si jí ani nevšimne a baví se s ostatními. A ona? Musí tu sedět jako kůl v plotě a připadá si tak…hloupě. Její bolestně zmatené city k němu se začaly pomalu měnit ve zcela jasnou nenávist.

Najednou přímo vedle ní do stolu uhodila bledá ruka s dlouhými štíhlými prsty.

„Nazdar, drahoušku," opile položil ruku kolem jejích zahalených ramen. Už ani nemohla nosit trička bez rukávů, protože její tělo bylo pokryto modřinami, od něj, samozřejmě.

„Would you mind if I hurt you,

Understand, that I need to.

Wish that I had other choices

Than to harm the one that I love…" zašeptala a prudce si otřela slzy z tváří.

„Ale holčičko…" snažil se jí uklidnit. Bože, jak jen dokázal být okouzlující! I ta jeho proklatá krutost byla něčím fascinující.

_What have you done…_

„I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now!" Pevně sevřel její paži. Veškerá jeho opilost byla náhle ta tam. Prudce s ní škubl, až sklouzla z barové stoličky a přinutil ji pohlédnout do jeho chladných šedých očí.

„I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving…" odmlčela se, aby se mohla nadechnout.

„It´s over now,

_That´s _what have you done!"

Stále ještě držel její ruku a vlekl ji k podiu. Chtěl mít všechno se vším všudy. Byl tak nesnesitelně teatrální!

„Tak zpívej, zazpívej tu naší!" vrazil jí do ruky mikrofon. „Jen se neboj, já ti pomůžu," zavrčel. Hudba začala hrát. Zhluboka se nadechla a dala se do zpěvu. On spustil spolu s ní.

„I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you!"

Přitáhl si ji k sobě a chtěl ji políbit. Její rocková hvězda! Prudce jej odstrčila.

„Would you mind if I killed you  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel …"  
„It's over now," přidal se k ní.  
„What have you done?" Zavřela oči, ze kterých jí znovu začaly proudit slzy.

„What have you done now!" vrčel na ni rozzuřeně. Měla strach, ale doufala, že tady, před tolika lidmi, ji neublíží.  
„I, I've been waiting for someone like you," přivinula se k němu a něžně, na rozloučenou políbila jeho pevně sevřené rty.

„But now you are slipping away…"

„What have you done now?!" prudce ji uhodil do tváře.

„Why, Why does fate make us suffer?" vyškrábala se na nohy.

„There's a curse between us  
Between me and you!" Lidé začali tleskat, jakoby si mysleli, že se jedná o předem připravené vystoupení této fenomenální pěvecké dvojce. Dívka seběhla z podia a nechala tam stát svého překvapeného milence.

_What have you done now…?_ Klub vybuchl a Londýnské nebe osvítily obrovské plameny.

„I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends…" zašeptala dívčí postava, než se rozběhla k velké silnici. _There´s a curse between us…_ Auta jezdila tak rychle…Dívka se před dálnicí ani nezastavila, vběhla přímo mezi rozjetá auta. Osvítila ji mohutná světla a pak už byla jen tma.

„_Lásko, konečně ses probrala! Už jsem měl strach." Ozval se mužský hlas vedle ní, když s námahou otevřela oči._

„_Máme naplánováno spoustu nových koncertů a máme miliony nabídek. Hlavně díky našemu poslednímu vystoupení a výbuchu toho klubu. Měl jsem štěstí, že jsem to přežil. Taky sis ale mohla dávat pozor!" pronesl a pevně stiskl její ruku. Z očí jí počaly stékat slzy. Tahle noční můra snad nikdy neskončí!_

„_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you!" Jejich nepřekonatelný hit._

_What have you done! _


End file.
